fantasiacontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice hockey at the Autumn 2015 Fantastic Games – Women's tournament
Preliminary round Tiebreak criteria In each group, teams were ranked according to the following criteria: *number of points (3 points for a regulation time win, 2 points for an overtime or shootout win, 1 point for an overtime or shootout defeat, 0 points for a regulation time defeat); *in case two teams are tied on points, the result of their head-to-head match will determine the ranking; *in case three or four teams are tied on points, the following criteria will apply (if, after applying a criterion, only two teams remain tied, the result of their head-to-head match will determine their ranking): **points obtained in head-to-head matches between the teams concerned; **goal difference in head-to-head matches between the teams concerned; **number of goals scored in head-to-head matches between the teams concerned; **if three teams remain tied, result of head-to-head matches between each of the teams concerned and the remaining team in the group (points, goal difference, goals scored); Group A |team2 = |score = 1-0 |progression= |periods = (0-0, 1–0, 0-0) |goalie1 = Ondrej Pavelec |goalie2 = Devan Dubnyk |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Coldhaven International II, Køldhaven |attendance = |official = |official2 = |linesman = |linesman2 = |reference = https://www.whatifsports.com/nhl/boxscore.asp?gameid=3502996&teamfee=-1 |penalties1 = 4 |penalties2 = 2 |shots1 = 42 |shots2 = 45 }} |team2 = |score = 2-1 |progression= |periods = (2-1, 0–0, 0-0) |goalie1 = Carey Price |goalie2 = Frederik Andersen |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Coldhaven International II, Køldhaven |attendance = |official = |official2 = |linesman = |linesman2 = |reference = https://www.whatifsports.com/nhl/boxscore.asp?gameid=3502996&teamfee=-1 |penalties1 = 4 |penalties2 = 2 |shots1 = 41 |shots2 = 22 }} |team2 = |score = 2-1 |progression= |periods = (0-0, 0–1, 2-0) |goalie1 = Ondrej Pavelec |goalie2 = Frederik Andersen |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Coldhaven International II, Køldhaven |attendance = |official = |official2 = |linesman = |linesman2 = |reference = https://www.whatifsports.com/nhl/boxscore.asp?gameid=3503005&teamfee=-1 |penalties1 = 3 |penalties2 = 7 |shots1 = 29 |shots2 = 31 }} |team2 = |score = 0-1 |progression= |periods = (0–1, 0–0, 0-0) |goalie1 = Carey Price |goalie2 = Devan Dubnyk |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Coldhaven International II, Køldhaven |attendance = |official = |official2 = |linesman = |linesman2 = |reference = https://www.whatifsports.com/nhl/boxscore.asp?gameid=3503013&teamfee=-1 |penalties1 = 6 |penalties2 = 4 |shots1 = 27 |shots2 = 40 }} |team2 = |score = 3-6 |progression= |periods = (1–1, 1–2, 1-3) |goalie1 = Ondrej Pavelec |goalie2 = Carey Price |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Coldhaven International II, Køldhaven |attendance = |official = |official2 = |linesman = |linesman2 = |reference = https://www.whatifsports.com/nhl/boxscore.asp?gameid=3503023&teamfee=-1 |penalties1 = 4 |penalties2 = 2 |shots1 = 37 |shots2 = 37 }} |team2 = |score = 0-2 |progression= |periods = (0–0, 0–0, 0-2) |goalie1 = Frederik Andersen |goalie2 = Devan Dubnyk |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Coldhaven International II, Køldhaven |attendance = |official = |official2 = |linesman = |linesman2 = |reference = https://www.whatifsports.com/nhl/boxscore.asp?gameid=3503025&teamfee=-1 |penalties1 = 4 |penalties2 = 2 |shots1 = 30 |shots2 = 39 }} Group B